


Sunbeams on Book Pages

by lovelavorre



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Roommates, Slow Burn, beaujes, beaujester, jestergard, theres still magic and stuff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelavorre/pseuds/lovelavorre
Summary: A modern AU where Beau is a librarian and meets Jester for the first time, and they read some smut together.





	Sunbeams on Book Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm gonna preface this by saying this is my first time ever writing a fic, hopefully it goes well. I don't know how long it's gonna be because I super don't have it planned out, I wrote this first chapter on a whim at 1 am last night, but I do know it's gonna be a slow burn
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy
> 
> Also no editing we die like men

The library was drowned in near complete silence as Beauregard sat, staring off into space. There were so few people there that day, she was barely convinced the front doors were unlocked. Her eyes wandered up, looking at specks of dust floating around in the light rays of a nearby window. 

Ordinarily, Beau wouldn’t mind hiding out in the back room tearing through a book where no one could see her, or prove anything, but that day she was ansty. Fjord was going to be there any minute to pick her up so they could go to the gym together, and she wasn’t about to explain herself. After all, she told Fjord the only reason she worked at the library was that it pays surprisingly well.

He didn’t totally get how  _ Beau _ of all people would end up working there, but who was he to question it.

She just hoped he’d get there soon. She was ready to blow off some steam.

_ First  _ her car breaks down on the way to a date, and she can’t afford to fix it. _ Then _ straight out of left field her roommate decides to move out of the apartment. And then the  _ icing on the cake?  _ She gets a nice little letter from her family in the mail. The initial shock of them finding her address turned to pure anger as she read it. 

It hasn’t been her week and she hadn’t gotten the chance to stop at the gym until now. She eyed the clock and bounced her leg anxiously. Technically her shift was over, but she couldn’t exactly drive herself there.

Just as she laid her head down on the table she heard the automatic doors open and then a loud voice.

“ _ But Fjoooord,  _ you have to tell her you can’t go because you’re  _ injured, _ ” the voice was unfamiliar, and thunderous in the otherwise silent library.

But then came another voice, “Hold on now Jester, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. Besides, you healed me up with your– oh hey there she is. Beau!”

Beau looked up and approaching her were two figures. The familiar sight of her half-orc friend and gym partner, Fjord, clad in workout clothes. As well as a shorter, cuter figure, a blue tiefling in a frilly dress who was so full of energy she practically bounced up and down with every step. 

The tiefling looked her way and a big smile spread across her face. Before Fjord could stop her she blurted out, “Ohh you must be Beau! Hi I’m Jester, nice to meet you, I like your hair do you shave it yourself?” She was leaning half over the counter, entering Beau’s space.

“Um… thanks?” Beau wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this girl.

“Ah hey Jess, maybe we should talk a little quieter, it is a library after all.”

“Oh! Sorry Fjord! Wait you’re not the librarian. Sorry Beau,” she said in an exaggerated stage whisper.

“Hey dude honestly it’s fine, I don’t even think anyone else is here right now. My coworker disappeared somewhere,” she shrugged it off. It’s not like Beau cared much about rules to begin with.

But she glanced at Fjord for a moment, “what was that you were saying about being injured though? Kinda heard you from way over here...”

“Oh, uh…” 

“Fjord totally tripped and twisted his ankle earlier, he also fell down a hill a little bit, but it’s okay because I’m really good at like healing people and stuff. But he’s still kind of hurt and even when someone else heals you it tires you out so I  _ really  _ don’t think he should go to the gym with you,” she put a hand up and spoke behind it, away from Fjord, “he’s  _ really _ weak right now.”

“H-hey!” 

“Dude are you serious,” Beau wanted to laugh at Fjords clumsiness, but she couldn’t help but be hung up over him not being able to take her to the gym. 

Fjord, sensing the sudden tension from her, said, “Beau don’t listen to her I  _ drove _ the two of us here, I’m perfectly fine to workout with you.”

“ _ Fjord, _ ” Jess whined, “stop being stubborn, let  _ me  _ drive you home, you can get all buff another time.”

Beau sighed, “honestly Fjord it’s fine, if you can’t go I’ll just get an Uber or something to take me there.”

“Oh come on now, you’re just gonna go by yourself?”

“Yeah it’s… fine.”

Fjord knew Beau well enough to know something was up. She’d told him about the car and even a little about the roommate situation, but he was unaware of the whole parent thing. And she intended to keep it that way. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah dude I–”

“Oh come on that sounds so boring Beau! How about instead of getting all sweaty at the gym by yourself the three of us hang out together?”

Beau blinked a few times, taken aback by the sudden suggestion from this stranger.

“Um. It’s Jester, right?”

“Right!”

“Did you… did you have like a plan in mind here? I mean if Fjord needs to stay off his ankle then that knocks out anything involving walking–”

“Hey I  _ literally _ just walked into here,  _ perfectly fine _ I might add. But if y’all wanna–” a phone started ringing. After a split second of confusion Fjord realized it was his. “Uh, one second,” he pulled out his phone and walked away, leaving just Beau and Jester all alone.

Jester looked at Beau, “so are you like a big nerd and stuff since you work at the library? Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Uh no, not really, it’s a pretty easy job. Makes good money I guess,” Beau responded, not really sure what to say. And more bluntly she added, “also  _ who are you _ exactly?”

“I’m Jester.”

“No like I know that. But like. How do you know Fjord? Are you two friends or something?”

“Oh yeah for sure we’re good friends and stuff,” and then a little quieter she said, “but he’s definitely secretly in love with me, don’t tell him I know.” She winked at Beau when she said this, which Beau had to admit was cute.

“Oh I see,” she responded, resolving to ask Fjord about Jester at a later time.

There was a beat of almost silence, Fjord’s voice could still be heard, a bit muffled from a distance. Jester looked around, rocking back and forth a little on her feet, her tail swishing around a bit. It looked like some gears were turning in her head but Beau didn’t have any idea what she might be thinking. 

But she broke the silence, “so… do you live around here? I’ve never seen you before.”

Jester looked up at her, and with a glint still her eyes responded, “Not yet, I was thinking about moving here though. I’m staying in a hotel right now to look around, but I’m actually from the Menagerie Coast.”

Beaus eyes went wide, “The Menagerie Coast? Dude I’ve heard that place is great. Why would you leave?”

There was a sudden shift in Jester’s demeanor, but only for a split second, she quickly covered it up with a smile.

“Uh, well I just wanted a change of scenery, I haven’t ever traveled, or anything and I wanted to see more of the world, y’know?”

Beau liked to think she was pretty good at reading people, and it didn’t seem like Jester was lying necessarily. But she had a feeling it wasn’t the whole truth. Though curious, she decided it wasn’t really her business to pry into a stranger’s life, gods know she wouldn’t want it the other way around.

“I see, well Zadash is pretty cool. If you need recs for like bars and stuff hit me up.”

Jester looked at her with a playful smirk, “Oh, is that your way of getting my number? I must warn you though, Fjord’s some tough competition.” She did some awful things with her eyebrows. 

“Uh– I– No I was just–”

“It’s okay Beau I’m totally just messing with you,” she grabbed a pen and notepad from over the counter, and started to write. “Unless you don’t want me to be,” she said with another smirk and an eyebrow raise. 

“Y’know I think just friends is fine.”

“Oh yay we’re friends now Beau? I’m so excited this is amazing I’m already making new friends. I can’t wait to get to know you, and we can hang out all the time and…”

Jester kept talking but Beau zoned out a little bit, the words not quite making it through her thoughts. Talk about getting girls numbers, her mind drifted to someone in particular. 

_ Yasha. _

Beau’s face was impenetrable, her thoughts and emotions not put on display. Her exterior currently seemed calm and aloof, but on the inside she was hurting. 

But she shoved it all down and came back to reality. She shook her head and in a second realized Jester had not only stopped talking she was now on  _ her _ side of the counter moving things around.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Beau said, incredulous.

Jes looked up holding a stapler, “Oh you finally noticed. You stopped paying attention and seemed to be in your own world. So I decided to rearrange everything on your desk.” She grinned.

Beau started…

_ Laughing. _

_ And laughing and laughing. _

Her voice echoed throughout the library, and tears formed in her eyes. It was just so  _ silly _ . Beau couldn’t help but find Jester’s antics to be a hilarious contrast to everything shitty that happened to her that week. She could already feel some of the stress release from her body.

Jester started laughing with her, “Wow you really liked that one huh?”

“Hey I’m about to leave. This mess,” she beckoned to the now mixed up desk area, “is someone else’s problem.”

Jester giggled at that. “Good, you have to tell me what their reaction is if you see it.”

“Will do.”

There was another moment of silence and Beau looked over to Fjords direction. He was  _ still  _ on the phone and looked exasperated with whoever he was talking to, putting his face in his hands.

_ Probably Molly,  _ Beau thought,  _ wonder if he almost burned down the kitchen again. _

She looked back towards Jester who was doodling dicks on the front desk’s notepad. Remembering the other paper she asked, “Oh yeah do you still have the one with the number?”

Jess looked up. “Oh, oh right. Here,” and she handed the paper over to Beau.

Looking down at it she saw not only Jester’s number, but a little chibi doodle of Jester and Beau holding hands that she had to admit was drawn pretty well. There was also flowers, hearts, and dicks all over the paper.

“Thanks.”

“Hey Beau,” Jess said, still doodling.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a favorite book genre?”

“Uh, I don’t know, I don’t really read much,” she said, lying.

“Hmm… Do you really never read? Not even  _ smut. _ ”

Beau suppressed a laugh into the back of her knuckle, “I don’t but now I wanna know if  _ you  _ do.”

“Maybe  _ sometimes, _ ” Jester said, waggling her eyebrows. She glanced at Fjord, “he’s taking forever. I’m bored. Do you want to do a little reading?” The mischievous glint Beau had seen  earlier returned to Jester’s eyes.

“Like a dramatic reading? Of smut? Dude I’m in.”

“Okay, okay, there’s this one book that I really like. It’s like, the most romantic book ever, I have to tell you about the love story it’s perfect. But we can skip to the smut right now because that’s more fun to read out loud.”

“Kay, I can search it on the computer, what’s it called?”

“ _ Tusk Love.” _

Beau typed up the words and read the plot summary.  _ Oh this is gonna be good. _

“Be right back,” she said, hopping over the counter she could’ve easily just walked around. She found the book and brought it back to jester.

“Oh I’m so excited, okay.” She started flipping through the pages.

“Here let me see that,” Beau took the book and in a melodramatic voice started to read, “ _ It was a glistening night. The snow fell on the winding paths. It was chilly, she could feel her nipples getting hard-” _

“ _ What _ are you doing,” Fjord had apparently finished his phone call and approached the girls.

“Shut up Fjord it’s getting good,” Beau continued, “ _ She felt the warmth of the fire. She could feel his warm touch as his strong, burly, hairy arms wrapped around her waist, she could feel her breath leaving her bodice. _ This is so good Jester.”

“I  _ know _ .”

“ _ As she reached down-” _

“Man I  _ hate _ to interrupt, but I think it’s getting pretty late and I’m feeling tired. How ‘bout I drop you two off where y’all need to go and we call it a night,” Fjord said, visibly blushing.

“Aw Fjord are you shy about a little smut,” Jester asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah Fjord, you shy buddy?” Beau said with a shit eating grin.

“I just think, maybe now is not the time for this. I think it’s probably been a long day for everyone, and we should all head on home.” 

“Fine, fine,” Beau went in the back to grab her things, and when she came back out she looked across the library and shouted, “Hey Caleb I’m leaving, it’s on you to close up dude.”

From somewhere across the large room, there was a small, “Ja, okay that’s fine.”

And with that the trio left the building.

And Fjord, expecting a peaceful drive dropping off his friends, was instead  _ stuck _ in a car for the next little while having them go back and forth reading from that damn book.

Beau didn’t get around to going to the gym that night, but after meeting Jester she really didn’t mind.

Jester was like a beam of pure sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write that jester is smirking or grinning I just think of this face >:3c
> 
> Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I'm on spring break rn so I have a lot of extra time on my hands


End file.
